


The Colors Are Golden and Bright Again

by CarpeDiem369



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Heavy Angst, He’s dead guys like forever, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mentioned Morgan Stark - Freeform, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Dies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, author can’t think of any more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiem369/pseuds/CarpeDiem369
Summary: Peter clenched his mask crumpled in his fist. He wondered, if Mr. Stark could see him now, would he be proud of him?The wind blew softly, brushing the hair matted with blood back from his forehead.Always.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 125





	The Colors Are Golden and Bright Again

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ THE TAGS THEY ARE IMPORTANT*
> 
> This is a 180 from my last story...but I’m back! Thank you guys for all the love I received on my first story. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me <3
> 
> *Also, if you are sensitive to the subject of death, I would not suggest reading this story*
> 
> Stay safe! <3

The stars shine so much brighter outside the city. While the bleak chill of the night surrounded him, the effervescent galaxy of stars above him twinkled on like a beacon of hope. A gentle reminder of how small Peter Parker was in this vast, beautiful world.

_Universe, actually._

Peter turned his head from where he lay in search of the achingly familiar voice; A soft whisper in the wind. The same voice of the person that walked in his dreams, that consumed his thoughts and had a grip on his heart that never ceased to make his chest ache with a deep, longing sadness. 

“Hello?” Peter’s call echoed out into the the night. No response. No one to help him...hold him. No one to tell that he won. He saved the city again. 

Police sirens wailed in the distance, en route to apprehend the webbed-up criminals. The bomb was disabled, and the city was safe. Peter took a ragged breath and sighed. 

He was far from the action, having swung from the warehouse and through neighborhoods until he collapsed near a playground.  _ The same one Mr. Stark put me on after saving me from a watery doom _ , he recalled, glancing at the rusty jungle gym. 

Peter clenched his mask crumpled in his fist. He wondered, if Mr. Stark could see him now, would he be proud of him? 

The wind blew softly, brushing the hair matted with blood back from his forehead. 

_Always_. 

A car sped down the nearby street before screeching to a halt. 

“Peter!” 

The car door slammed and hurried, muffled footsteps sped through the grass.

Happy fell to his knees beside Peter, his face twisted in terror and grief. 

“Oh God, Peter.” 

Happy stared at him. Blood sluggishly trickled from several wounds, and his face was a mess of black and blue. A pool of red was beginning to stain the ground beneath him, a dark contrast to the vibrant red of his suit. 

Happy sucked in a sharp breath before double tapping a button on his watch. He pressed both hands on a deep gash on Peter’s stomach. Peter barely felt it, simply grunting in response to the pressure. 

“Okay. You’re gonna be okay kid. An ambulance is on the way, just-just hold on.”

Peter reached a trembling hand out and grabbed Happy’s forearm. The man locked his gaze with Peter’s, eyes softening. 

“The stars are cool, don’t you think?” Peter murmured, glancing back up at the galaxy dancing above him. 

Happy hesitated then cleared his throat, “Yeah, they sure are kid.”

Peter could feel his strength slowly ebbing, his limbs growing heavier with each shaky exhale. A chill from the damp ground crept up his spine. Was the world always this dull? His surroundings seemed devoid of any life or color, the only light being Happy’s moonlit silhouette. 

Peter knew what was happening. He felt it deep in his bones, with every fiber of his being. 

His heart ached with a longing to stay; to live. Spider-Man man was never meant to last forever. Sometimes he forgot that meant Peter Parker wouldn’t either.

A warm breeze ruffled his hair and dried the tear tracks on his face. 

_ It’s alright, kid. You did good. _

The voice carried in the wind, invoking a small smile from Peter. 

“Happy, will y-”

“No. Don’t even start with that. You’re gonna be fine.” 

Tears welled in Peter’s eyes. “Happy, just...please? I-I need you to look after May for me.”

“Dammit, kid,” Happy choked on a frustrated breath. “Look after her yourself. You’ll be fine.”

“Promise me.”

“Peter, I...”

He tightened his weakening grip on Happy’s forearm. “Please.”

They locked gazes. Happy pressed a little harder on Peter’s stomach, desperation written in every line on the man’s face. 

Searching his eyes, Peter saw something inside him break. 

“Okay, kid. I-I’ll look after May. Promise.”

Peter let Happy’s arm go along with a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He coughed roughly on the exhale, throat tightening and chest burning. Black edges crept into his vision. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, breathing shakily. The pain was slowly giving way to an all-encompassing numbness. Was that good or bad?

He blinked the darkness away lazily. When his vision cleared, Peter noticed someone standing opposite the side Happy knelt. The shadowed man had a faded golden aura. He crouched beside Peter and smiled down at him. 

_ Hey, Underoos. _

Only one person ever gave Peter that nickname. A mentor who believed in him when no one else did, made him an Avenger, and held him as he turned to dust. He made him his first real Spider-Man suit...the same suit Peter wore now, stained in blood. 

Tony risked his family and his life at the chance to bring Peter back. In the wake of his death, Tony created a better world for his daughter. He gave Peter a second chance at life. 

The empty space that Tony left in his passing was the same void left by Uncle Ben. Before that, his father. 

Peter stared at his mentor smiling down at him unwaveringly, then he shifted his gaze to Happy.

Who knew your heart could carry so much sadness but soar with a weightless love at the same time? 

Peter’s eyes filled with grief and love, making his heart clench. Love for the two men who looked out for him; protected him. Grief for the one he had to leave. 

_ Don’t worry, kid. You’ll be okay.  _

Peter’s breathing grew shallow, the bleak world dimming around him. Tony’s voice was clearer, aura brighter.

“I’ll be okay,” Peter whispered. 

“No, no! Kid, stay with me. C’mon Pete...” Happy’s voice faded into the night. 

Tony reached out his hand, and Peter took it. His mentor guided him up...out of body...out of mind...and into his arms. 

Tucked in the safety of Tony’s arms, Peter smiled through his tears. 

The colors were golden and bright again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. 
> 
> I killed our boy. 
> 
> *sobs*
> 
> I’m currently writing a multi-chapter fic where both our boys are alive so hopefully it’ll make up for this mess
> 
> Thanks! Lots of love to you!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://carpediem369.tumblr.com//)


End file.
